


The Best Mistake

by Halunygin



Series: Drinny Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, One Night Stand, Post-Hogwarts, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halunygin/pseuds/Halunygin
Summary: Draco and Ginny wake up in bed together.





	The Best Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Before the Lights Come On -Arctic Monkeys

The first thing Draco Malfoy noticed when he awoke after a night of heavy drinking was that he was not in his room, this was not his bed, and he was completely naked. Many scenarios ran through his head, none of them remotely good. Then he noticed he was not alone in the unfamiliar bed and let out a strangled yell.

Sprawled on the pillow beside him was Ginny Weasley, oblivious to his scream. Technically her last name was Potter now, and that fact brought a whole new layer of panic to the situation. He had slept with Harry Potter's wife.

The whole thing was making his head pound, or perhaps it was the beginning of his hangover, which made itself very prevalent as he sat up. He was so preoccupied by this that he didn't notice the redhead stirring and was only alerted to her consciousness not by her yell, but by her fist slamming into the back of his skull, knocking him off the bed, taking the blanket with him.

"Ow, what the fuck, Weasley?" Draco hissed, clutching his already pained head.

Ginny was leaning over the edge of the bed with the covers clutched in one fist the other pulled back, ready to strike once more. Her eyes were wide and angry and she was snarling at him.

"How dare you!" she shouted.

"How dare I?" Draco countered. "What the hell did I do?"

"You took advantage of my inebriated state," she said, glaring at him.

"This is your house, correct?" he pointed out. To that, Ginny flushed. Draco stood up victoriously, wrapping the blanket around him like a toga.

"Well, you shouldn't have come with me!" she insisted.

"I wasn't exactly sound of mind, either, Weasley," Draco reminded her.

"It's Potter now," she said, rolling her eyes. She then groaned into her pillow. "Harry," she murmured. "He'll be so upset. Oh, this is all your fault!"

"We were both at fault, okay?" Draco conceded irritably. He gazed around the room, and cringed at their clothes, which were scattered haphazardly. Their wands, however, were sitting on top of the drawer neatly, and Draco easily grabbed his and summoned his clothes. He then threw the anguished redhead her wand, to which she meekly replied, "thanks."

Once they were both dressed, they were avoiding each other's gaze, perhaps delaying the conversation that was bound to happen.

"Forgive me, Ginevra," Draco began, smirking at the scrunch her nose made at her full name. "But if you're in such a happy marriage with Potter, what the hell were you doing at that bar last night?"

Ginny raised her head. "It hasn't been considered a happy marriage in a long time," she sighed. "But why do you care?" she asked, glaring at him again.

"You only dragged my drunk arse home to have your way with me," Draco replied smoothly, and he smirked as Ginny's face turned bright red.

"He's on a mission and I was bored," she said. "I didn't plan on actually bringing someone home. You just had to flirt with me."

"You must have been really plastered," Draco laughed. "Why would I ever flirt with you, Carrot Top?"

"I highly doubt I'd imagine you flirting with me, Malfoy, no matter how drunk," Ginny said, narrowing her eyes at the blond. "I've never had the desire for you to say you wanted to see if I was a natural ginger."

Draco blanched. He did remember saying something along those lines. But he didn't know at the time that he was talking to Ginny Weasley.

"Well, you laughed, I think," he said, struggling to recall just what exactly happened at that blasted bar.

"Well, I had to admire your courage, I guess," she conceded, combing her hair back with her hand.

"What happened after that?" Draco asked. "Or did you Side-Along me right then?"

"I did not!" she insisted. "I remember you saying I was the most beautiful girl there."

Draco pinked. "Well, you aren't unattractive," he said slowly, his gaze fixated at the window of the bedroom.

"Thanks," Ginny said dryly. "Well, it had been a while since someone called me beautiful, so I may have overreacted a bit."

"A bit?" Draco repeated, raising an eyebrow. Ginny grinned sheepishly.

"That's horrible, Red. You ought to be told you're pretty every day by your husband," Draco said sincerely, sitting down once more to give her a serious look. Ginny blushed, both at the nickname and compliment.

"Thank you, Malfoy."

"Why are you still with him?" Draco asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I guess because there doesn't seem to be any problem. We don't argue or yell or hurt each other. We just kind of - drift along, I guess."

"You deserve more than that," Draco said. Ginny didn't reply, choosing to stare at the wall for a while before she spoke.

"So, I guess we should talk about what happened last night."

Draco cleared his throat. "Right, well, clearly it was a mistake brought on by alcohol and we should pretend it never happened."

"Agreed," Ginny nodded. They shook on it, both of them extremely aware of the jolt they felt when their fingers touched.

"I'll leave then," Draco said shortly, and he was in the doorway when he stopped and looked back at Ginny.

"Whatever you do about your husband, Mrs. Potter, good luck with it."

"Thanks," Ginny said, smiling at him for the first time. "And Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Ginny."

Draco grinned, nodding. "Ginny."


End file.
